tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wash Behind Your Buffers
Wash Behind Your Buffers is the twenty-sixth (twentieth in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot There is to be an Engine Rally and Country Show and Skarloey and Rheneas are to lead the rally. Mr. Percival asks Madge to deliver brushes and soap to make sure the two engines are clean for the event. However, Madge spends too much time making sure they are clean that she does not have time to clean herself. She arrives at the rally looking filthy and sprays the two engines with mud. However the workmen begin cleaning them up again and the two engines return the favour and the instruct the workmen. They are soon polished in time for the rally to begin. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Madge * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * The Policeman (does not speak) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) * Harold (deleted scene) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Village Square * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Skarloey Coal Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Re-filmed footage from the Engines and Escapades opening is used. * This episode's title is based on the saying, "Wash behind your ears". * This was supposed to be Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon's last episode as narrators in the UK and US respectively, but both returned for the twelfth season after it aired without Pierce Brosnan's narrations. * This episode was the last of a few things: ** Sharon Miller's last episode as script editor. ** This last episode Madge and Elizabeth appear to date. ** The last episode to exclusively use models before using CGI. ** The last episode narrated by Erik de Zwart in the Netherlands and Alexei Borzunov in Russia and Ukraine. * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * It is said that Mr. Percival came to see Madge, but it is really Madge going to Mr. Percival. * Madge is carrying the brushes and soap when she goes over the hill in the beginning of the episode. * Skarloey is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks in all of the shots at the quarry. * After Madge leaves Skarloey, the road she is on bounces up and down. * When Madge sprays mud onto Skarloey and Rheneas' faces, their eyes are covered with mud. In the next shot, their eyes are clean. * The short stout member is not present with the rest of the Brass Band. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Madge (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Wash Behind Your Buffers! (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:WashBehindYourBuffersUStitlecard.png|Title card File:WashBehindYourBufferstitlecard.png|UK DVD Title card File:WashBehindYourBuffersDanishTitleCard.jpeg|Danish title card File:WashBehindYourBuffers1.png|Re-filmed footage File:WashBehindYourBuffers2.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers3.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers4.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers5.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers6.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers7.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers8.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers9.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers10.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers11.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers12.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers13.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers14.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers15.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers16.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers17.png|Madge File:WashBehindYourBuffers18.png|Rheneas File:WashBehindYourBuffers19.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers20.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers21.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers22.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers23.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers24.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers25.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers26.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers27.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers28.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers29.png|Skarloey with Rheneas' Facemask File:WashBehindYourBuffers30.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers31.png|Skarloey with Rheneas' face File:WashBehindYourBuffers32.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers33.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers34.png|Skarloey with Rheneas' Facemask File:WashBehindYourBuffers35.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers36.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers37.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers38.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers39.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers40.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers41.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:WashBehindYourBuffers42.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers43.png|Mr Percival and a policeman File:WashBehindYourBuffers44.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers45.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers46.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers47.png|Madge's muddy exhaust pipe File:WashBehindYourBuffers48.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers49.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers50.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers51.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers52.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers53.png|The Brass Band File:WashBehindYourBuffers54.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers55.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers56.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers57.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers58.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers59.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers60.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers61.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers62.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers63.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers64.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers65.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers66.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers67.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers68.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers69.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers70.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers71.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers!74.png|Deleted scene File:WashBehindYourBuffers72.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)1.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)2.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers11.PNG File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)3.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)4.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers.jpg File:MadgeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Book Episode File:Wash Behind Your Buffers - British Narration|UK Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video